


The Bees and the Bees

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Blow Jobs, Brotherly Bonding, Castiel is a Winchester, Caught in the Act(but not really), Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sam and Gabriel are Dating, Sam and Gabriel are friends, Supportive Castiel, Supportive Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 08:00:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7968718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Gabriel came back, he and Sam developed a very close friendship that both suspect could lead to more. The sets of brothers work on their relationships with each other, seeking advice and support.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bees and the Bees

“This is nice, Sammy. We haven’t been out just the two of us in a while.” Dean sipped his beer and grabbed a gooey piece of nachos.

 

“I’ve been, you know, giving you and Cas your space.”

 

“And we appreciate that. You’ve been really great about us shacking up.” 

 

Sam smiled and fiddled with the label on his own bottle. His stomach was in knots. He took a couple deep, calming breaths and just spit it out. “When did you know? That you liked guys too?”

 

Dean choked a little on his bite and Sam slapped him hard on the back. He finished the rest of his beer in one gulp and motioned for another. “Well,  _ DeGrassi, _ I guess since I was fifteen or sixteen? I didn’t really know what it meant for a long time. I just thought I was a slut.”

 

“Had you ever... _ been _ with a guy before Cas?” Sam cringed at his own words. 

 

“You really wanna know?”

 

“Y-yeah. I do.”

 

Dean sighed. “No. Nothing past second base and those were few and far between. Cas is it for me so I went all in.” He chuckled. “So to speak.” He eyed his younger brother carefully, trying to get a read on him. Sam was an ace poker player so it was hard as hell but sometimes he could see through it. “Why are we having the bees and the bees talk, Sammy?”

 

“Remember a few nights ago when I wanted to see that indie film and it wasn’t playing anywhere near here?”

 

“Yeah, some boring ass low budget deal. Gabe said he’d snap you away and you came back three hours late with ice cream. And not any to share I might add. Did something happen? He may be an archangel but I will kick his ass.”

 

“Dean, Gabe’s my friend. Somebody I can hang out with who makes me laugh and argues with me over classic literature...he’s cool.” Sam ducked his head and rubbed the back of his neck. “But, yeah, something did happen.”

 

Dean raised an eyebrow. “Am I gonna need something stronger to hear this?” He gripped the glass bottle tight and clenched his jaw.

 

“It’s...we were saying goodnight and we hugged and...he gave me a quick peck on the lips without thinking about it. He looked embarrassed and said he was sorry but before I realized what I was doing...I kissed him back.”

 

Dean let the information rattle around in his head for a moment. “And?”

 

“And it was nice.” Sam smiled at the memory. He and Gabe both blushed crimson afterward and very awkwardly parted ways. They had texted a few times since, but hadn’t made any plans to get together. Sam wasn’t sure if it was just a curiosity or if maybe there were some latent feelings coming to the surface he’d never dealt with.

 

“What’s really going on here? I mean, you’re a grown ass man. Gabe’s not exactly my favorite person, but who you date is your business. Or who you bump uglies with. If he’s any kind of decent, he’ll respect your limits and stop if you feel uncomfortable. Oh my Chuck I sound like the dad of a teenage girl.”

 

“If I was your teenage daughter I’d be chained in the dungeon and wearing a medieval chastity belt,” Sam quipped. He got Dean to crack a smile.

 

“Yeah, probably right about that one. Too many punks out there like me.”

 

Sam called the bartender down and ordered shots. Now for the second round of questions for his older brother. “If I decide to date Gabe, officially, what do I do?’

 

Dean downed two shots back to back and shifted in his seat. He really wasn’t up to divulging the secrets to pleasing a man to his baby brother. Making little remarks here and there about his sex life with his boyfriend was one thing, but Sam was asking for semantics.

 

“There’s lots of stuff you can do. And since Gabe used to be a Pagan god he’s probably better versed in that area than me and Cas. It’s just weird, Sammy.”

 

“Dean, you taught me how to undo a bra with one hand when I was eleven. When I was sixteen you showed me on a banana how to put on a condom. How is this ‘talk’ any different than that?”

 

“I don’t know,” Dean fidgeted. “Maybe because I know the guy you’re thinking of doing it with. Maybe because what Cas and I have is...private. I love him and it seems kind of wrong to talk about our sex life.”

 

Sam smirked. “Ha! This from the guy who slapped the table in front of me to scare me awake by shouting, ‘guess who’s getting some?’.”

 

“That’s different. That was a general statement.”

 

“Whatever. So basically you’re saying I should just see how far I’m comfortable going?”

 

“Just be upfront with him about it. Me and Cas, we didn’t know what we were doing. I mean, we knew the basics.”

“I’m going to regret asking this...which one of you...ummm?”

 

“Jesus, Sam! You’re asking me that?”

 

“Well, if I have more questions I need to know if I ask you or ask Cas.”

 

“‘M a bttm,” he mumbled so low Sam couldn’t hear him.

 

“A what?”

 

“Bottom.” Dean couldn’t look his brother in the eye. 

 

“Oh. Does it hurt? I mean at first?”

 

“We’re still talking about this. Fuck. Okay. Yes, Sam. It hurts when virgins have sex. Great mystery of the universe solved.”

 

Sam put on a bitchface in his exasperation. “I’m asking because I need to know this stuff. And you and Cas are the only ones I can talk to about it. Admit it, you’d be kinda hurt if I went to him about this instead.”

 

Dean grumbled a little. “Yeah, yeah. Whatever, bitch.”

 

“Jerk,” Sam responded. He reached over and put his hand on his brother’s arm. “Thank you.”

 

“For what?”

 

“Being my big brother, no matter how old we get. Sometimes it’s hard to admit, but I still need you.”

 

Dean beamed a wide smile. When Sam put it that way, he guessed a little of his personal embarrassment was worth it. “Call him. Go on a few more dates. Don’t rush into bed with somebody you think you have a real shot with. There, brotherly advice.” He set down his last empty shot glass and sent a text to Cas. He didn’t know how many drinks he’d have with Sam but he promised he was done driving himself home afterward. He had somebody at home he couldn’t let down.

 

He watched Sam’s face light up when he heard Gabe’s voice over the phone. He was all smiles and looked like a nervous kid making a dinner date. Maybe Gabe would wind up being his best friend or maybe he’d be more. That was for them to figure out. Dean was just happy to see his brother smile like that again.

 

***

**Gabriel:** _ Need you Cassie. Can I come over? _

 

**Castiel:** _ You are welcome to visit. _

 

Gabriel appeared before Cas in the bunker in a flash. He could have just as easily showed up without notice but Dean had made it clear there would be no dropping in unannounced. It didn’t matter that he was sort of his brother-in-law now. They would always be at odds with one another. And he was possibly going to drive a bigger wedge between them.

 

“Cassie, I think I fucked up.” 

 

“Gabriel, I am not fond of that nickname. And what did you do now?”

 

“I kissed Sam.”

 

“You what?”

 

Gabe paced the floor in front of his brother. “I didn’t mean for it to happen. It was just a little peck on the lips. I apologized and then…”

 

“Then…?”

 

“He kissed me back and I let him. And I liked it. And he liked it. We haven’t seen each other since.” Gabe pulled out a chair at the war room table and plunked himself down. The normally confident to the point of cocky man suddenly looked small and vulnerable. Cas sat beside him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

 

“Just tell me what happened.”

 

“We went to a movie and then we got ice cream. It was fun and we were laughing and talking about the film. I flew us back here and when we said goodnight I hugged him and the kiss happened. I felt so stupid. It was like a date. It felt like a date, I guess.”

 

“And then Sam returned your affection?”

 

“It was sweet.” Gabe smiled and his eyes twinkled. “I like Sam. He’s so smart, and funny. Every time we hang out we have a good time. I haven’t had a real friend in so long. What if I ruin everything by asking if it could be more?”

 

“Gabriel, look how long it took for Dean and I to confront our feelings for one another. I deceived myself into believing I could be content as his friend or his brother. He was my true mate all this time. I missed so much.”

 

“What’s it like?”

 

“If you are referring to our sex life, you’ve had relations with humans before.”

 

Gabe shook his head. “No, the relationship. The last long-term thing I had was with Kali and she was a goddess. It was more of a level playing field. Don’t you constantly worry about Dean?”

 

“I used to. But the Winchesters aren’t typical humans. Dean fears more for my safety than his own. Maybe because we’ve known each other so long, we see each other as equals. We are partners in every sense.”

 

Gabe stood and put his hands on Cas’ shoulders, giving them a squeeze. He conjured two highball glasses of some amber liquid and handed one to his brother. “I’m a little jealous,” he admitted.

 

Cas looked confused. “Jealous? Of us?”

 

“We weren’t meant to be with humans. That’s why one-night stands usually resulted in Nephilim so they could be caught and punished, usually by the offspring being destroyed. My dalliances were with men to avoid that legal loophole. But you, little bro, you bucked the system. You gave a bigger middle finger to Dad than I did and dared him to deal with it. You went off book and called dibs on Dean in hell and started a war to keep him from Michael. Big brass  _ cojones _ .”

 

“I caused a lot of death and destruction for the love of one man.” Cas looked down into his glass before finishing it in one burning gulp. It refilled when he set in down.

 

“Was it worth it?”

 

Cas smiled and thought of the first night he and Dean had spent together after declaring their love. The way Dean looked up at him with absolute trust and unconditional love…”Yes, it was all worth it.”

 

“So what should I do oh wise baby brother?”

 

“Talk to him. Tell him how you feel, your hopes, your fears. If it is acceptable to maintain a friendship I advise you to tell him that as well. He’s a patient and understanding man.” Cas thought carefully before continuing. “Sam is my friend and my brother in a sense. I wish for you both to find happiness.”

 

“I wouldn’t ask you to take side, you know? You’re a real Winchester. They’re your family. They were there for you.”

 

“Sam said something similar to us. He would not be put in the middle because we are both brothers to him. You are my family, too, Gabriel. You didn’t have to come back when Father resurrected you. You could have ruled heaven or gone back to your Trickster persona. You came to me to be my brother. That means a lot to me.”

 

Gabe leaned down and hugged him from behind. Castiel had changed so much. He embraced humanity where other fallen angels feared it, were disgusted by it. He was warmer, more affectionate. The Winchesters taught him that. The cold, hard, hunters let Cas into their hearts and the elder took him into his bed.

 

“So I have your blessing to see where this goes with Sam?”

 

“Of course, Gabriel. Now Dean…”

 

“Dean’s still not over the whole killing him thing, is he?” Gabe joked.

 

“Dean is fiercely protective of his younger brother.” Cas drank his second glassful. His pocket vibrated.

 

**Dean:** _ Had a few with Sammy. Pick us up?  _

 

**Castiel:** _ See you soon _

 

Gabriel responded to his cell phone as well. His amber eyes lit up when Cas heard him answer, “Samshine!” He shouldn’t eavesdrop but he couldn’t help noticing the happiness in his older brother’s voice as he made plans with Sam. He wished them well. 

 

***

 

Sam disappeared to his room when Cas got them back to the bunker. Dean was barely tipsy with his high tolerance but he was a bit frisky with his boyfriend. He grabbed at his ass and chased him down the hallway to their bedroom. He snatched him up and swung him off his feet whilst planting kisses on the back and side of Cas’ neck. Cas laughed and pretended to struggle. Dean put him down so he could turn and face him.

 

“How was your night, my beautiful angel?” Dean asked as he ran his hand through Cas’ wild, dark hair.

 

“Fine. Gabriel came to visit. He texted first.”

 

“Yeah? He need a little bro time like me and Sammy?” Dean settled his hands on Cas’ hips and danced him toward to bed to no particular tune. He kissed Cas’ soft lips and unbuttoned his shirt.

 

“Something like that. He actually came to me for advice.” Cas started nibbling on Dean’s neck along his collar. He made quick work of removing Dean’s first layer. He smoothed his hands over Dean’s waist before he pulled up the fitted black tee.

 

Dean kissed along Cas’ now exposed collarbone. “Mmm...Sam did too. Think our brothers are gonna be a thing.” He ran his hands up Cas’ back and pulled him even closer, skin to skin.

 

“Yeah, me too.” He put his hand behind Dean’s neck and brought their lips together. He snaked his tongue in and tasted the bittersweet liquor and salt of Dean’s beer. Dean moaned into it and reached for the buckle on Cas’ pants.

 

“Taste like scotch, baby,” Dean mentioned. “What was it you said about me drinking and driving?” He teased. 

 

Cas pulled the belt free from Dean’s pants so he could get them undone and down to the floor. “Two glasses. Angel metabolism.” He palmed Dean’s erection through the thin cotton of his boxer briefs.

 

Dean dropped to his knees and unzipped Cas’ trousers. He let them slide down to the floor and ran his hands over Cas’ thick, muscular thighs. He mouthed at Cas’ hard member through his underwear, causing him to shudder and grip Dean’s shoulder for support. Dean tugged them down and had Cas step away from the puddle of discarded clothes.

 

Cas sat on the edge of the bed with his legs wide and Dean between them. He gripped the blanket on each side of him as he felt the hot stripe of Dean’s tongue on the underside of his cock. Dean teased with his lips and the tip of his tongue before taking Cas in to the back of his throat.

 

He gripped the base and bobbed his head, coating Cas with saliva and sucking slightly when he pulled back to the head. He swirled his tongue around the shaft, working his fist over what he couldn’t fit in his mouth. Cas was panting hard and carding fingers through Dean’s hair. Dean hummed a little to add some vibration and it was enough to send Cas over the edge. He held Dean’s head in place as he bucked his hips and shot his thick load down Dean’s throat. Dean took every drop and sucked to make sure Cas was dry.

 

Cas leaned back on the bed and Dean climbed up straddle of him. Cas licked his palm and gripped Dean’s taut, purple cock. Dean humped into his hand, crying out Cas’ name until the man beneath him was painted in white ropes and spots. Cas milked the last of it out of Dean’s slit then licked his own hand clean. Dean flopped over on his back next to his lover.

 

With a wave of his hand, Cas cleaned himself up. He moved further up on the bed so he and Dean could cuddle together in the afterglow. Cas traced the anti-possession tattoo on Dean’s chest with his fingers and sighed contentedly.

“Sam told you what happened?” Cas asked. He didn’t want to overshare.

 

“About the kiss? Yeah. Then he asked me about sex. You know, gay sex. I think he’s curious.”

 

“He’s thinking of having a physical relationship with Gabriel?”

 

“Yeah, I think so. I told him to stop if he felt uncomfortable. What did Gabe ask about?”

 

“He was worried about ruining his friendship with Sam. He spent so long hiding he only ever got close to Kali. I think he truly cares for Sam.”

 

“Huh. Wow. Think they’re a little jealous of what we have?” Dean laced his fingers with Cas’ then kissed the back of his hand.

 

“Gabriel admitted as much to me.”

 

Dean drew his legs up to pull his side of the covers up. Cas did the same. He switched off the light and rolled to his side, pulling Cas up close as the little spoon. He fell asleep with his chin resting on Cas’ shoulder. 

 

***

 

Sam had already showered and was standing in a towel trying to decide on what to wear. Gabe hadn’t said exactly where they were going for dinner on their first official date. Should he go with jeans or should he dress up a little? Why was he so nervous? He’d gone out on little man dates with Gabe before. This would just be the first outing since they agreed to ‘undefine’ their relationship.

 

He finally slipped on some newish black jeans before a light tapping came at his door. “It’s open,” he answered, holding up two shirts to his reflection. “Cas?”

 

“Sam. Dean and I are going to a concert tonight in Kansas City. We’ll be staying overnight.”

 

“Is that your guys’ subtle way of saying it’s okay to bring Gabe back here after dinner?” Sam eyed the angel.

 

“Perhaps.” Cas looked down at his hands then crossed the room. “May I share something personal with you?”

 

Sam scrunched his face and tried on a shirt. “I guess.”

 

“I was afraid the first time I was  _ intimate _ with Dean. It was one thing to tell him I loved him but it’s another entirely to enter that phase of one’s relationship. Once we became lovers there was no going back. Luckily I share a bed with my best friend every night.”

 

“I think I get what you’re saying, Cas. I’m not ready to rush into anything. I think there’s something beyond friendship there and I want to find out. Maybe there isn’t. I care for your brother, a lot. He cares about me.”

 

“I am aware. You should wear the grey shirt. And take a jacket. You can dress it up or be casual.”

 

“Thanks, Cas. When did you become such a fashionista?”

 

“At the grocery store. I flip through magazines when we stand in line.”

 

“Of course. Hey, can I ask you something?”

 

“Yes, Sam?”

 

“Are you okay with this? I should have talked to you already about it. He’s your brother.”

 

“As are you, Sam. I love you both dearly. Nothing would please me more than seeing you happy. If you find it with each other, so be it. Gabriel sought my blessing and I gave it.”

 

Sam gave the smaller man a warm hug. “It means a lot to me that you feel that way.” Cas hugged back. 

 

“Enjoy your date. We will catch up tomorrow when Dean and I get back.” Cas patted his back and left him to finish getting ready.

 

***

 

Gabe knocked like a gentleman. He even snagged a boxed apple pie for Dean as a sort of bribe. Dean met him at the top of the stairs and gladly accepted. He walked Gabe down to the main floor and told him he needed to hold back a minute.

 

“Is this ‘the talk’, Dean-o?” Gabe pulled up a chair in the kitchen. Dean set the pie down and sat across from him.

 

“Nah. This is more like a brother to brother talk. See, Sammy is my baby brother, no matter how old he gets. I’m always going to be on the overprotective side. Doesn’t matter to me that you’re an archangel because, well, your brothers are assholes. Nobody’s gonna be good enough. Nothing personal.”

 

“The personal stuff, I’ve apologized for killing you, right?” Gabe managed a half smile.

 

“You did us a solid by helping get Lucifer back in the cage. And you being around makes Cas happy. Gotta keep my baby happy, right?”

 

“I’m a big brother, too. I’ve been a shitty one but I’m trying. I get it. I’m not going to hurt him, Dean. I care about him. Spending time with him, getting to really know him...he’s been a great friend to me and I don’t have a whole lot of those. I’m taking a big chance here.”

 

“I know, buddy. Just...don’t push him. Go at his pace. He comes crying to me because you did him wrong or hurt him...I’ll punch your face in. Won’t do much for you but I’ll feel a hell of a lot better.”

 

“And I’d smite you if you broke my Cassie’s heart.” Gabe countered.

 

“He fucking hates that nickname.”

 

“I know. So we good here?”

 

“Yeah, yeah. Go squire the sasquatch. I’m taking your brother to see Metallica. And thanks for the pie.”

 

“Anytime, Dean-o.” Gabe rose and extended his hand. Dean accepted it in a firm shake. He went to the main living space to wait for Sam.

 

Dean stood in one doorway and Cas skulked in another. They watched their brothers embrace and saw the little happy glints in their eyes. Dean swore he heard Sam squeal when Gabe told him they were going for Greek food-in Greece. He supposed Cas could zap them someplace but he preferred having his arm around his boyfriend and the purr of his Impala. 

 

“Let’s roll,” he told his angel. The duffels were in the trunk and the tickets were in the glove box. He couldn’t wait to wrap his arms around Cas and sway to  _ Nothing Else Matters. _

 

***

 

“Sure it’s okay to bring me back here?” Gabe asked Sam. They’d been holding hands since some time at the cafe after dinner. Sam pulled him to the den where the sofa and big screen were and sat him down. 

 

“Cas told me they are staying overnight so we have the place to ourselves.”

 

“Why do I feel like you just told me your parents aren’t home?”

 

“I wasn’t trying to-”

 

“Sam, relax. We had a great time tonight. If it ends with just a hug, I’m happy. If it ends the way our ‘not date’ did I’m thrilled.” He put a reassuring hand on Sam’s knee. Sam covered it with his own. 

 

“Gabe, I was so nervous about tonight. I was worried about how things would be different between us.” Sam rubbed his thumb over Gabe’s hand. “And now I feel stupid because things just got better.”

 

“Better?”

 

“Yeah, we’re still us. We talked about the same kind of stuff and we laughed at each other’s jokes. We shared food. We did the same thing at that tapas place.”

 

“You still haven’t told me what makes this better.”

 

Sam looked at their hands and how they were sitting up against each other. He smiled. “This. It’s dating my best friend. It’s not starting something new. It’s moving forward with you.”

 

Gabriel was touched. He hadn’t thought of it that way. “I was nervous, too. But I like us this way.”

 

“You know, my parents aren’t home…” Sam teased. He grinned and met Gabe halfway for a kiss. 

 

It was gentle at first, just their lips pressed and working together. Sam parted his lips a little and slipped just the tip of his tongue through to Gabe. It soon deepened to much more intimate than their first kiss. Sam snaked his arms around Gabe’s waist and pulled him closer. 

 

It was different, kissing another man. Gabe had let a little stubble come in so he didn’t look as baby faced and it scraped against Sam’s lip and chin. But those supple lips were eagerly meeting his and the fingers twining in his hair felt so good. He couldn’t get enough.

 

Sam pulled Gabe onto his lap to get a more comfortable angle. He rested his hands on Gabe’s hips as they sucked face like horny hormonal teens. When they finally broke apart they were both panting and their faces were flushed. Gabe’s hands cradled Sam’s face and they just stared deep in each other’s eyes.

 

“This isn’t too much is it?” Gabe asked in a raspy, breathless voice. Sam responded by nipping at his bottom lip and moving down to his neck. “Oh, Sammmich.” He let himself go for the moment so he could enjoy the teeth biting and the tongue lapping and the loud sucking sound. He couldn’t tell Sam a hickey would heal almost as soon as he got one but for a few seconds he felt claimed.

Somewhere between wet kisses and above the belt pawing, Gabriel wound up on his back on the couch. Sam was pressed down on him in all the right places.  _ Dean’s going to kick my ass. I’m five minutes from deflowering his brother on their couch. _ Gabe thought to himself.

 

“Sam, maybe we should slow down,” he interjected. If counted. He tapped the brakes. He was only going as far as Sam wanted to.

 

“This is slow. I wanted to carry you to bed five minutes ago.” Sam latched onto his neck again. Gabe was losing the blood required to make informed decisions.

 

“Have you ever?”

 

“No.”

 

“Are you sure you want to?”

 

“Not ready to go all the way. Just wanna keep kissing you and...rubbing.”

 

“Oh! Do you want me to touch you?” 

 

“Oh yes, please.” Sam moaned. He’d gotten painfully hard and the bit of friction he was getting from dry humping on the couch was of little relief. He heard fingers snap and found them in his room, pantsless on his bed.

 

There was still a couple pairs of boxer between them in case Sam wanted to call it off. He just rolled his hips against Gabe even harder. He felt something hard poking into his belly and was surprised that it was a huge turn on. He did that. He caused Gabriel that much arousal.

 

Gabe hooked a finger in the elastic of Sam’s underwear. “Tell me to stop,” he whispered in Sam’s ear.

 

“I don’t want you to. Please,” Sam begged for his release. “I want you, Gabriel.”

 

_ Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck! This is happening.  _ Gabe scrunched his eyes shut and willed away the last strips of fabric between them. He hissed at the heat of Sam slotted against him. He spread his legs a little wider and reached down between them.  _ Jesus Sam was wet! _ He placed his palm over the leaking head to gather the generous amount of precum. He gripped them both together and made a few strokes to coat them.

 

Sam gasped then rocked his hips with Gabe’s pumps. He brought their mouths together in a series of desperate, sloppy kisses until he felt himself about to come. “Gabe,” he growled just before his cock started pumping fluid. Gabe squeezed them together and used some of the jizz to finish himself off. Sam just watched in awe of Gabriel coming undone. 

Gabe cleaned the mess and returned their boxers. He laid on his side and watched Sam lay back to catch his breath. He gently ran his hand through the lush hair. “You okay, kiddo?”

 

“Yeah. I’m pretty okay.”

 

“I hope you don’t think you had to.”

 

Sam laughed. “You didn’t take advantage of me or anything. I put the moves on you. I knew I could bail if I wasn’t into it and you knew you could bail if you weren’t into it. For the record, definitely into it. Into you.”

 

“Speaking of...did you and your brother have a biology lesson by any chance?”

 

“More or less. I had some questions and he fumbled through answering them.”   
  


“But you understand there’s usually a pitcher and a catcher?”

 

“Yeah, Gabe. I got that. I didn’t think I had to choose before I fielded all positions, though.” He gave a sideways smile to Gabe.

 

“Smartass. I was going to tell you I’m good with switching it up. For future reference.”

 

“Noted.” He rolled to his stomach and just stared at Gabe. “I felt like I was in high school again on the couch. Almost blew a wad dry humping my boyfriend.”

 

“You had a boyfriend in high school? I thought I was your first!” Gabe said in mock outrage.

 

“Shut up. You know what I mean.”

 

“Did you mean it? The boyfriend part?”

 

“Yeah, I did. Too much?”

 

“I like it.”

 

“Wanna spend the night?”

 

“Okay.”

 

***

 

Without the sexual tension, Sam and Gabe spent a comfortable night together, followed by possibly the best breakfast Sam ever had. Afterward they each grabbed a book and Sam laid sprawled on the sofa with his head in Gabe’s lap. Gabe absent-mindedly stroked Sam’s hair as he read. Apparently it relaxed Sam to sleep so he let him drool on his jeans.  _ So adorable, Sam. _

 

He lost track of the time and the ‘newlyweds’ were back from their overnight stay. “Lucy, I’m home!” Dean yelled in a really bad Ricky Ricardo impersonation. He bound down the stairs with Cas in tow. He froze when he saw Gabe looking over his shoulder from the couch. There was a thumping sound then he saw his disheveled brother raise up and wipe his mouth.

 

“Oh, for Chuck’s sake! The couch? We don’t even use the couch!” Dean’s voice went up an octave. He didn’t need to see that. His little brother blowing a guy in their living room? At least he and Cas kept their private life...well, private.

 

“Dean. Shit. How long was I asleep?” Sam asked Gabe.

 

“Lost track. He fell asleep reading, you ass. Slobbered all over the leg of my jeans. Geez.”

 

Sam woke enough to process what his brother must have thought he saw. It was kind of funny, except for Dean looking like a vein was going to pop out of his neck. “You don’t mind my boyfriend hanging out with me today do you?”

 

Dean caught that and simmered down. “It’s fine. House rules-any DNA left in common areas are injury blood related or from ganking a baddie ONLY!” He dropped his bag and motioned for Sam to meet him in the kitchen. “You still... _ intact? _ ”

 

“Yes, Dean. We made out and fooled around a little but I didn’t give it up on the first date. And any exchanges of bodily fluids were done in the privacy of my own room.”

 

“You exchanged bodily fluids?” Dean’s face and neck were flushed. A tension headache was quickly forming. “Nevermind. I don’t wanna know.”

 

“Can I go back to doing nothing with my boyfriend?”

 

“In a minute. You’ve said the “B” word twice so I take it you’re pretty sure that’s the direction you wanna go with him. So I’m lifting the call first ordinance. Gabe’s welcome here whenever.” Sam lit up and hugged his brother tight. He bounded out of the room like an excited puppy. “And tell him to bring pie!” Dean called after him. 

 

He went back to retrieve his duffel and found Cas sitting on the stairs and humming Metallica, waiting for him. Sam hopped over the couch and landed hard enough to jostle Gabe. He grabbed the remote and they snuggled to watch something. “Come on, angel. Let’s give those crazy kids a little privacy.”


End file.
